


Clueless

by holycherry



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycherry/pseuds/holycherry
Summary: Hyemi shouldn’t have trust her gaydar when she first met Choi Minki as her intern co-worker.





	1. CHAPTER 1

It’s finally arrived. After countless interviews and tests, it’s the first day of her internship on Nuble Company. She couldn’t believe that she got accepted for the program until she arrived in front of the company building. It looks so grandeur with modern style architecture, standing tall and proud on the heart of Seoul. Looking at her surroundings, she felt kind of intimidated by all the employees coming in for work. There are so much thoughts going on her head. Can she survive this internship? What if she messed up? Or what if her coworkers are such an ass who likes to bully her?

After taking a deep breath, she realized she’s over thinking stuffs again and stepped his foot into the building. She was welcomed by a enormous lobby with high ceiling that makes the space bigger than it originally is. “Um..excuse me, i am a new intern for Marketing Division. Where is the Marketing Division?” She asked to the front desk located in the center of lobby.

“Please go to the 28th floor.”

Even taking the elevator itself was full of struggle. In an instance it was full of people. For once, she feels grateful for the fact that she’s born with petite body. One by one people left the elevator and somehow her eyes were gazing at this one guy beside her.

The first thing she noticed was how beautiful this guy was, she can’t help but stare at him. When he’s blinking she could see how delicate his eyelashes were on that pair of big eyes. And how plump his lips were with deep set cupid bow that made him look like a porcelain doll. A light blue striped shirt with some kind of built in scarf covering his slender torso and it was paired with a light pink pants to compliment his shirt. His whole appearance was just emitting an angelic aura. She was in awe until the sound of elevator stopped her from admiring that beautiful view any longer. The panel on elevator showed number 28 and turned out he had the same floor destination as her.

When the elevator door opened she was welcomed by the sight of sleek, modern office design. “Oh, are you Park Hyemi and Choi Minki the new interns? Please come this way!” A guy with glasses and warm smile greeted them. He has bigger build than most of the guy she met but his face is so puppy like and not to mention his eye smile. His eyes disappeared every time he smiled and she find that so adorable. She also realized that the guy in elevator is an intern like him and his name is Choi Minki. She silently taking notes on her mind because she’s bad at remembering names, although it is unlikely that she will forget Minki’s name. After they arrived in some sort of cubicle, finally glasses guy introduced himself.

“Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kang Dongho, I’m the assistant manager of Nuble Company’s marketing division. You can call me Kang Manager. Pleased to meet you!”.

He bring out a bunch of documents that looked as heavy as rock from neighboring cubicle “From now on, you will share this cubicle as your work station. This is your first task.” He said while giving them those documents. “Please sort these documents based on dates and their category. After you’re done you can bring those documents to the record room down the hall. If there’s anything, don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?”.

“Understood.” They answered in unison.

There’s a moment of silence after Dongho was gone. Hyemi feels kind of awkward now that she will work with him after her drooling session over him on the elevator even though (she really hope this is the case) Minki didn’t know that. Her thoughts are suddenly disturbed by Minki’s bright smile. “Hello! We haven’t introduce ourselves. I’m Choi Minki, please take care of me.”

Hyemi was a bit taken aback because this beauty is actually quite cheerful. “I’m Park Hyemi, please take care of me too..”.

Minki offered his hand first, initiating a handshake. “You wear nail polish?” She suddenly blurted that out after seeing his fingernails.

“Something’s wrong with that?” his expression changed after hearing her remarks.

“No, no. it’s a nice colour! Your nails look good!” She quickly add. Hyemi thought that something is off but in the end she doesn’t want to judge him and maybe, just maybe, he’s just extremely feminine.

Sorting documents is a tedious task but of course, as interns they can’t complain. Time passed by and soon after their cubicle turned into a war zone full of scattered paper and files everywhere. Anyone with a good pair of eyes would definitely can tell that both of them are bad at it. “Where was that file again..from 2012..” Hyemi was already out of her mind and kept searching for that particular file.

“Here, the file you were searching for” Minki quickly responded while grabbing the file but at the same time Hyemi’s hand also already reached to it.

As a result, she grabbed Minki’s hand instead of the file. “Oh, sorry.” She quickly retreated her hand. Her cheek felt so hot since she was blushing hard because for a moment all she could think is how soft his hand feels on her hand.

Minki was a bit worried after seeing your flushed face and place his hand on her forehead “Are you okay? Your face is so red.”.

That really didn’t help with her blushing.

“I’m okay! Uh.. i’m gonna bring the finished ones to the record room!”.

“Wait, let me-“ Minki’s words never got finished because Hyemi already ran off with those heavy documents.

She was soon realized it was a bad, bad decision. Her petite body was protesting against these heavy stuff she held. She could already felt that she was starting to lose her balance and at that time she knew she would messed thing up. Hyemi closed her eyes and ready to welcome the floor on her face but instead she felt a pair of strong arms holding her shoulder. She quickly turned her head around and it’s Dongho. “Be careful! That was a close call there.”.

“Oh sorry! Thank you for helping me, Kang Manager”

“Just let me help you bring that stuffs to the record room. Honestly you look like a paper doll, you should eat more! Hehe.”

Why is he suddenly looked so happy talking about eating, she thought. But somehow she likes how he has a reversal charm. At a glance you would think that he’s a scary person because of his build but in reality he’s as cute as a puppy.

“Wait, did i just call my superior a puppy..” she accidentally talking to herself.

“What about puppy?”

“NO! It’s nothing! I- i’m just thinking about adopting a puppy!”

“Haha why puppy all of the sudden? You’re so random! Here, let me bring that stuffs for you.” He said while pulling that puppy eye smile again and taking those heavy documents away from her.

The way to record room is pretty far, and while walking to the record room with Kang Manager she can’t help but to notice his amazing proportion. He has a really wide shoulder but an ant sized waist, and holding heavy stuffs make her muscle contraction so visible she can even see it behind his rather tight white crisps dress shirt. This made her think since when she’s so thirsty like this, she’s not usually like this.

”what kind of bread do you like?” Dongho suddenly said while turning his head to her.

“Eh?” Why is he suddenly talking about breads, she thought.

“I like sweet bread with custard filling. Oh well i like all breads but custard bread is jjang! They sell the best custard bread here in cafeteria. So what’s your favorite?”

“Um...i like custard bread too.” She finally answered, still confused why suddenly they’re talking about breads.

His face was beaming like a sunshine when he heard that “Ooh I like you already! Hey we can buy it for lunch on the cafeteria and eat it together, how about that?”

She’s not sure whether she can have lunch together with her superior because she felt kinda awkward but decided that it will feel more awkward if she rejects the offer. So she just nod at him silently.

“I took it as a yes then.”

Before she know it, they already arrived at record room. Dongho stopped in front of the door and said “Can you help me to open it? Both my hands are a bit busy here.”

“Oh right! Of course!” She rushed to help him opening the door.

She entered the room first and just when she was about to turn around to switch on the lights, all she saw is papers and Dongho’s body falling over him. Her body soon was laying on the floor under Dongho’s and all the files are scattered everywhere.

Hyemi was just blinked repeatedly because it happened so fast. What the hell was happening, she thought. She can feel the weight of Dongho’s body on hers and it made her blush because their body position was a bit..uncomfortable to say the least. Both of her legs are trapped between his own and what makes her panicked was she can feel that his lower part is brushing against her thighs and she just get a menbong because this is the first time she’s this close with a male body. Hyemi can even felt his broad chest against hers and she tried to get up but he’s too heavy. His breath tickled the crook of his neck and it makes her felt something that she shouldn’t felt for her superior.

“Ouch..wow that was quite a fall..” he rubbed the back of his head and wince. It seems like he doesn’t realize that he was crushing Hyemi with his weight on the floor until she finally made a sound, “um...Kang Manager…”

“What- Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?”

“No, it’s okay, really. Don’t think about it.”

He was so flustered and letting out a deep sigh “I’m so embarrassed because you have to see me like this. The truth is… I’m a clumsy person, like really clumsy i can even trip while i stand up. I don’t even know how i can be an assistant manager…”

He then scratched the back of his head. “Aish why i’m telling you this.” He said with a hushed voice while turning around.

Hyemi had to suppress her giggle because she didn’t think Dongho is this cute “I think sometimes clumsiness for a certain degree is cute”

He turned around and she can saw his face was beamed up again. He really looks like a puppy trapped in a man’s body when he throw a smile like that.

“Hyemi, i’m bringing the rest of the- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE.” Both of them turned around to the source of that voice and it’s Minki. He looked terrified seeing all of his (technically Hyemi’s too) hard work scattered all over the floor.

Seeing his face you looked at the floor and gasped. “The files!!!”

“I was at fault for this, i will help you guys. Sorry…” Dongho looked really guilty especially after seeing Minki and Hyemi’s expression. Both of them looked like they were going through hell.

And that’s how they spent the rest of their afternoon, sorting documents together in the record room. After their job is done Dongho excused himself because he had another work to do and Hyemi is alone with Minki again.

“Well he sure has a nice ass. I would tap that too if i were you.”Minki smirked while looking at her.

“Minki!! What are you saying oh my god. I never said anything about...tapping or whatever it is!” She was shocked. Who would've guessed that Choi Minki, the angelic beauty in elevator, the one who made her in awe with his visual was commenting about other guy’s ass.

“You don’t have to say anything, i can see by the way you look at him. I can read you clearly like a billboard ad.”

“Why are you looking at anotherr man’s ass? Well okay he got some fine one-“ she never finished her words because Minki cut her off. “So you’re agree with me that Kang Manager got a nice ass.” Both of them looked at each other for a while, they started to chuckle and it soon turned into laughter.

Who would’ve guess that a beauty she admired this morning is totally gay. But at least she felt that she will get along just fine with her intern friend.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Days passed and Hyemi found herself slowly getting accustomed to her daily intern life now. She thought her internship will be like one in those movies, where her superiors are totally making him a slave to buy coffee, doing meaningless things and bully her. Well sometimes they did told her to buy them some coffee but they were totally being nice about it, especially Kang Manager.

”Kang Manager..” she thought to herself. Since the day he helped her in the record room, she felt attracted to her reversal charm. How he looked like a real man when he’s serious but turned into a kid when he’s laughing. She just can’t stop thinking about him and find herself smiling unknowingly just by remembering how he smiled to her. That also make her remember that he asked her to got to lunch together on her first day and it makes her smile grew wider. Lunch with Kang Manager, she thought

“Yah, you look like a fool daydreaming while smiling like that.” Minki said while waving his hand in front of her face, interrupting her imagination. “You should stop imagining about Kang Manager and start to make a move, you know.”

Choi Minki, he became her close friend in the office because they’re the only interns on marketing division. He knew that Hyemi has a crush on Dongho and always ready to become her place to pour her fangirling about Kang Manager. To be honest she was not expecting that Minki was such a sassy and crazy diva because he had an appearance of a cold city man. Sometimes his sassy remarks and emotional outbursts cheer up her day and she couldn’t ask for a better coworker than him.

“Minki ya, you know i can’t do that. I’m too embarrassed...He is still our assistant manager you know.” she let out a deep sigh while leaning back on her chair. Plus Hyemi was pretty sure Dongho was just being nice to her and her feeling is unrequited.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed for..you’re so caring and hardworking. Well in term of looks i guess you’re okay.” Minki said while spraying his beloved face mist that he brought everywhere he goes.

She playfully smacked his shoulder, “Hey watch your tongue! What do you mean??”

“I’m just being honest, you can’t deny i’m still prettier than you.”

“Yah how dare-“ Suddenly Minki sprayed his face mist right in front of her face and her face automatically scrunched up because of the sudden attack. He bursted into laughter upon seeing her wet face “Now you look prettier hahahahaha”

When she was just about to protest Minki held her face and she can see that his face was so close to hers.

Too close.

“Here, here.” Minki started to dab her face with some tissue lightly and Hyemi just freeze because she had to admit that seeing Minki’s visual upclose made her heart skipped a beat. From this close distance she could see his lips were opening oh so slightly since he was concentrating to clean her face. It looked so moist and pinkish even though he just wore a little bit of lip tint. His eyes now are gazing to hers and she automatically looked on another direction because she felt shy. That moment felt like forever and she just couldn’t stand the sound of her heartbeat going crazy. Finally Minki opened his mouth and said something.

“Your bangs need to be fixed. You don’t want Kang Manager to see you with messy hair right.” He said while fixing her bangs with his fingers and then went back to his desk.

“O-oh. Thank you.”

She felt stupid for getting flustered over what happened just now. Of course nothing will happen, he doesn’t like girls remember, she thought to herself. She even saw him hugging Kim Team Leader the other day! Hyemi still remember how Minki was hugging him in the pantry. No wonder he told me to make a move, he already made a move to Kim Team Leader, she grumbled to herself.

“Hyemi?”

Hyemi instantly recognized that voice, it’s Dongho. She quickly stand up and look at the owner of that voice. “Can i help you Kang Manager?”

“The Cafeteria is having a custard bread sale! Do you want to go out with me? I think I will buy so much that my cupboard won’t be able to hold my breads anymore!”. She liked how Dongho’s face light up everytime he talks about bread (well food in general).

“Of course!” She responded immediately. But when she was about to go she just remembered that she promised Minki that she would go to lunch with him today. It’s like he could read his mind, Minki just smiled and made a shoo shoo gesture “Don’t mind me, i also have lunch date with someone else anyway.”

“Uh...really? Okay then I’ll go..” Must be with Teamjang, she thought.

She finally went after Dongho with jolly steps and a smile as wide as the sky. Hyemi was so engrossed in watching Dongo’s broad back she didn’t realized Minki was watching him from their cubicle. His smile had disappeared and was replaced by a bleak stare. He kept watching over the direction where she went even after she had gone from his sight. He sat on his chair and typed something on his phone before tossed it to the carpeted floor. “Oh well.. it seems like this has no use after all.” He crumpled small two piece of paper and throwed it to the trash bin.

Hyemi was talking to Dongho when suddenly there’s a kakaotalk notification sound on her phone. She curiously checked it and it’s Minki.

“Have fun ;) go for that fine squishy ass, Park Hyemi.”

“Lol. You too, have fun Minki ya! Sorry for canceling our lunch, i promise i will make it up later :(“

She quickly shoved the phone into her pocket since they have arrived in cafeteria. As she thought, Dongho had already hoarding the custard breads until some of it fallen off his hand. His expression was like a child on a toy store, literally going ecstatic at the sight of all that custard breads. Hyemi picked one of the breads that fallen off and went to the cashier. “Are you really gonna eat it all?” she looked at him with a hint of curiosity and amusement on her face.

“Of course, i won’t let these go to waste, it’s custard bread, duh.” Dongho laughed while still holding a bunch of custard breads on his hands.

They decided to have lunch on the rooftop. It’s one of Dongho’s favorite place since rarely people came to that place. She didn’t realize how suffocating it was being trapped in a closed space all day long, until she felt the gentle breeze caressing her cheek right after she opened the rooftop door. They were welcomed by the sight of azure sky and an abundant amount of fresh air.

“It’s refreshing right? Sometimes i came here to take a nap. Don’t tell the others though.” He grinned and put his index finger on his lips. Dongho was so eager to open the package and she swear she can see how his eyes were beaming with joy just because of eating. She giggled at the amusing sight of Dongho practically swallowing breads one by one. Was the bread that delicious or is he just that hungry, she thought.

She finally took a bite and amazed by the taste of sweet custard with a hint of lemon and vanilla. Somehow it reminds her of Minki, sweet with a spark of sassiness around him. Wait, why am i thinking about him, he must be with Teamjang right now. While she was caught up with her thought, suddenly she can felt Kang Manager’s thumb on the corner of her lips.

“You got some cream there.hehe i didn’t know you are a messy eater too.” He then proceed to eat the cream on his thumb and gently sucking it while making yumm sound. She got silent, mouth agape and cheek as red as a tomato because what did just happened?

“Hyemi? What’s wrong?” He tilt his head and she can see that he was truly confused by the furrow of his thick brows and pouting lips.

“I…”

At that moment, Minki’s word kept replaying in her head, “You should stop imagining about Kang Manager and start to make a move, you know.”

“Yes?”

“Kang Manager, I like you!”

She gasped, realizing what she just said. Choi Minki, damn you and your words.

The air of silence filled the space between Hyemi and Dongho. Suddenly breathing became so hard for her, with her heart beating like a drum and the silence that felt like choking her throat. She has to literally reminds herself to breathe in and out until Dongho snapped out of his daze and responded to her.

“I like you too.”

“I’m sorr- what??” She didn’t believe what she heard just now. Did her beloved Kang Manager just said that he likes her too. Is this really happening, she thought. But before she can continue her frantic mind-talk, Dongho laughed.

“Of course i like you, you like custard bread! You are my bread buddy!”

Oh.

So that’s what he meant by that. Yes of course he likes her as bread buddy. It was so stupid of her to hope for more. “Yes yes bready buddy! Haha long live custard bread!” She faked a laugh and quickly ate her bread. Suddenly the bread tasted so bland and all she wanted to do is just let the concrete floor swallow her into the abyss and made her disappear. Minki would have a field day if he hears this. She can barely hid her frown in front of the oblivious Kang Manager.

“How was it? Did you manage to at least steal some bbobbo?” That smirk again. Hyemi hated his trademark diva smirk that reminded her how he is always the one who teases her.

“This is your fault!”

“What? I didn’t do anything”. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, completely oblivious about what is she talking about. Hyemi crossed his hand and huffed, “You said that i have to start to make a move, and i confessed to him out of whim because i remember your words.” She was expecting him to scream and him shaking her shoulder rigorously like usual but instead what she saw was out of her expectation. Minki was just looking at her, eyes opened wide, mouth slightly open, it’s like he heard her saying that she ate a cat or something. After a few second, he finally snapped out of it.

 

“....and then what happened?”

“He said he likes me too…….as bread-buddy.” She sighed and plopped down to her chair, completely devastated when she tried to remember that dreaded scene again. Minki bursted out laughing until he was in tears the moment he heard her. “Oh shut up! This is your fault!!” This is the usual Minki she knew.

“Oh my god Hyemi, that’s not what i meant by making a move! You haven’t even go to a date with him for god sake. Heol, I didn’t know you are so bold.”

“Ugh, i don’t want to talk about that anymore. What about you? You had a lunch date right?”

“.....oh yeah. That. Yeah.” Minki suddenly averting his gaze and pretended to work on his computer. That only sparked her curiosity more, “Oh? You didn’t sound pleased. Don’t tell me the Choi Minki, just had a bad date??”

“Yah, stop talking nonsense! I’m not like you, getting bread-buddy zoned.” Had enough of his teasing, Hyemi hit his chest lightly and pouted. Minki always knew to push the right button for making her flustered. As usual, he just laughed seeing her getting annoyed at his teasing, but at least she knew that beneath his demeanor, he’s an amazing friend who always listen to her stories without any complaints.

“Maybe you should ask him to go on a date and then confessed for real, like… tell him that your feelings for him is more than… a bread-buddy.” He can’t help but chuckle at the term again. Bread-buddy. That was so Kang Dongho. Hyemi looked down and she appeared to be considering that option. “I can’t- It’s too embarrassing Minki ya. I mean, lunch time is okay but a whole day with him? I would combust!”

There was a moment of silence, but suddenly she looked at Minki, face brighten up and eyes sparkling like a star.

“I know! Minki, come with me! It won’t be weird if you’re there, and i won’t get so nervous because we’re not alone with the two of us! You will come right? Please…”

“Yah why would I-”

Suddenly, He could feel she was tugging at her sleeve and started to threw him a puppy eyes look. Minki sighed, now how could he say no if she started acting like this. He seemed to be in a dilemma for a few second, but in the end he just patted her head and sighed again. “Okay but you’re buying me food.”

Her smile grew wide the moment she heard Minki’s word. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, she was hugging him so tightly he can even smell her scent from the top of her head. It was such a sudden move that made him a bit taken aback, but he finally regained his composure soon after.

“....You really shouldn’t act this freely around men, Hyemi.” he looked straight at Hyemi and shoved her off while gripping her shoulder rather tightly. She could notice his hardened facial expression and how his grip starting to hurt her a little bit. She really didn’t understand what’s the big deal, he’s not into women anyway. What Minki did next really didn’t help with her confusion.

“What if i tried to took advantage of you. You let your guard down too easily.” He then closed the gap within their bodies and dive his face slowly onto the crook of her neck. It was just a brief touch of his lips on her skin but that alone is enough to made her froze. Her brain was trying to process what was just happened, and blood quickly rushed to her cheek while she stuttered to even uttering any word. It was such a huge lie if she said this didn’t make her feel hot and bothered. The spot his lips touched felt like it was on fire, even though his lips was not there anymore but she can still felt the lingering sensation. She clearly lost her mind, and that was true because she couldn’t believe her next reply to Minki either.

“I know you won’t take advantage of me. It’s okay if it’s you, you are different.”

She knew it sounds crazy, but besides the fact that he is gay, somehow even though they just had been friends for a rather short time, Hyemi knew she can trust him. It was just a gut feeling she had for Minki and she decided to just trust her own feeling. Minki just sighed hearing her reply, looking frustrated he then grab his shoulder again.

“See, this is what i was talking about. Hyemi, all men are the same. Including me. You never know.” She was about to retort but Minki already turned his back and went off somewhere. He was weird today and she just didn’t know why he was acting like that. But apparently Minki looked like he won’t prolong this topic any longer with her.

“Seriously, why is he acting like this… Well, doesn’t matter anymore, at least he agreed to accompany me on a date with Kang Manager.” She spoke to herself and proceed to sent a kakaotalk message to Dongho.

“Kang Manager, are you free this Saturday?”

“Well, I don’t have any plan this Saturday. What’s up?”

“There’s this amusement park that has nice cafe with great reviews. People said their bakery is to die for! Do you want to come with me and Minki? We can play at amusement park too it will be fun :D”

“Sounds great!! Let’s go! You really are the best bread-buddy ^^”

Bread-buddy.

Hyemi’s eyebrows twitch just by seeing that word. She mentally repeated that word on her mind and growing more annoyed the more she heard it.

It will change soon, and she is determined about that.


	3. CHAPTER 3

~~~~It was a rather cold day with the wind blowing strong across the street. Shoving his hand to the pocket of his coat, Minki can feel his nose was turning red because of the cold air. After all, winter is drawing near and on a days like this even hot packs didn’t help much. Looking at his watch, he looked around once more and realized he arrived too early at their designated meeting place. They had decided to meet in front of train station to wait for Dongho to picked them up with his car to the amusement park.

 

“Oh, Minki! You arrived really early huh?”

 

A familiar sound can be heard from his back. He turned his head and see Hyemi, with red cheek and nose, cleary because of the cold, smiling brightly. It’s a different feeling to see each other outside of their cubicle or Nuble Company lobby. She always dress formally in the office but now he can see her in casual clothing. With her knee-length skirt, white turtleneck, layered with pink oversized sweater and beige coat he can’t help thinking that she looks really cute today.

 

She really put effort to gain Kang manager’s attention, huh, he thought to himself. 

 

“Well, i don’t want to ruin your date with your  _ beloved _ Kang manager by arriving late.” 

 

That sounded more bitter than he expected.

 

Fortunately, Hyemi was too excited to even catch a hint of bitterness on his words. Instead, she thanked him and rattled about how he was her best friend and she won’t forget his good deed. Suddenly, a hot pack was shoved off in front of her face and she just shot him a confused look.   
  
“Why the hell you wear short skirt on this cold weather? Your face is all red and you look totally unglam.” He said while looking at her from top to bottom.

 

“Excuse me? Unglam? I thought this is fine, huh! And keep that hotpack for yourself, you look like rudolph the reindeer with that red nose.”

 

She could hear Minki sighed in frustration and shoved back the hotpack to his pocket. Just when she thought all that fuss was over, Minki wrapped his hand around hers and put it inside his pocket. Warmth immediately creeped into her hand, although she didn’t know if it’s because of the hotpack or because of the fact that Minki held her hand so tightly yet it felt gentle at the same time.

 

“Now we both get the hotpack so you can’t protest anymore.” He smiled while still holding her hand inside of his pocket.

 

In this closed space, she can felt every nook and cranny of his hand. His fingers felt soft and smooth like velvet yet his knuckles and the structures of his hand reminds her that this is a man’s hand she was holding. His hand felt comfortable and they just spent their time waiting just like that. Even for  just for one second, he never let go of his hand until they saw Dongho and his car pulled over to the side of the road.

 

For a moment, Hyemi swear she can felt his hold tighten before quickly releasing it. She turned her head and looked  at him but all she saw was Minki acting nonchalantly about it. 

 

“What? Go, run to your love.” Minki shooed her.

  
They can see Dongho waved his hand to them, looking like an over-excited child with his smiling eyes and wide grin. His car somehow fits his image, a vintage black galloper that still looked dashing, showing sign that he really took care of his car.

 

“Kang Manager, your car is so cool! It’s rare to see this kind of car on the road these days.” 

 

“You like it? It’s my father’s car but i modified it.” Dongho chuckled while saying that, showing a sense of proudness of his car. “Come on, enough chit chat we can talk all we like in the car. Let’s go! Minki, you want to sit in the front?” Dongho looked at him while pointing at the seat beside driver’s seat.

 

“It’s okay i just sit in the back. It’s more spacious anyway.”

 

Before they got in the car, both of them coincidentally exchanged looks and Hyemi saw Minki mouthed a silent “what?”. In the car, things were going fine - Hyemi and Dongho conversing about various topics with Minki joining in their conversation once in a while. It was all fine until the snacks (Dongho just have to eat all the time) came out. 

 

“Hyemi ah, can you feed me, i’m a lil bit busy here.” Dongho said while still focusing his attention to the road. This date was already making a huge progress because when else she will get the chance to feed him. Hyemi then took out a chocolate cream biscuit and bring it in front of his mouth, at that moment, she prayed that Dongho won’t realized that her hand trembled because of nervousness. Opening his mouth, he ate the biscuit before humming by himself, commenting about how delicious the biscuit was. The biscuit must be so delicious that he proceed to get a hold of her wrist and lick her finger afterwards.

 

“The cream is really good you know. I’m gonna buy more of this when i get home!”

 

Hyemi was so dumbfounded about how casual he was after he LICKED her finger. It was still warm with the trace of his tongue and she swore she felt her heart was gonna explode after that. Little that she knew that on the backseat Minki was as dumbfounded as she was, having to witness that in front of his eyes, in such a close proximity to make things worse. If she saw him she would see how much bigger his eyes became after seeing how Dongho casually licked her finger like that.

 

A moment later she could hear her kakaotalk notifications rang. It was Minki.

 

_ “Oh wow someone is definitely gonna get laid tonight _ . _ ” _

 

_ ”Don’t make me more embarrassed omggg and i am not gonna get laid!” _

 

_ “Yeah we’ll see lol. Btw don’t forget your promise okay. Being a third wheeler sucks.” _

 

_ “I will not! But really, thank you for doing this. I promise if you need me to help you i will do everything i can! Team Leader is a hottie~” _

 

Her last remark made him confused but he decided to ignore it. She can have as many crush as she wants, it’s not my business, he thought. He had to admit that somehow he felt a bit annoyed even though he didn’t know why.

 

Not long after, Dongo parked his car and she can feel the excitement already in the air even though they were still outside the park. From afar they could see the giant amusement rides and hear sound of people screaming in joy. Hyemi formed a big “o” shape with her mouth because truth be told, this is the first time she’s ever been to an amusement park. She only moved to Seoul for college and not wanting to waste the opportunity, she spent most of her time studying and working on her projects. Leisure and entertainment were a luxury for her back in her college days.

 

“Are you guys ready? Let’s go! Ooh I can’t wait to taste the heavenly bakery people raved about.

As soon as they got into the park, they were welcomed by the sight of colorful building and sound of people laughing and cheering. Since it’s weekend, the place was crowded by families and couples who came to enjoy their time there. Balloons and pretty decorations around the park added more festive feelings around the park. It seems like they were on a dream land. Hyemi couldn’t close her mouth the entire time they walked through the entrance, thrilled by the atmosphere of it. She was practically skipping through the road and Minki who followed her from behind couldn’t help but smile a little seeing her being so excited like this.

Sweet smell of cotton candies suddenly hit Dongho’s nose as they walk through the main street. His eyes light up and he quickly pat both of his juniors’ shoulder to gain their attention.

“I’m gonna buy the cotton candy! Wait for me!” He didn’t waste time and ran to the stall, excited to eat some sweets.

Not long after, he came back with a huge pink cotton candy and a big grin on his face. “This is so good! Here, taste it!” Dongho split some of it with his finger and fed it to Hyemi. Surprised by his sudden action, she automatically opened her mouth and eat the candy. It was just a brief moment but when her lips closed and accidentally touched Dongho’s finger, her heart was about to leap out from her chest. That moment of course wasn’t missed my Minki’s sharp eye, his eyes unconsciously twitched but he quickly formed a smile to cover that up. He didn’t know what was gotten into him because he suddenly moved closer to Hyemi and tilt his head.

“Hey that looks tasty. Can you give me some?”

He mentally pat himself on the back for his astounding fake smile. He felt like he could get an Oscar for his brilliant act since this morning, truth be told, her facial muscle starting to hurt for constantly smiling.

“Sure! Here you go.” She then proceeded to repeat the same action Dongho did for her. When her fingers were about to retreat from his mouth, Minki quickly closed his mouth so her fingers were enveloped by his lips. Looking straight at her, he licked her fingers before releasing it slowly.

“Wow, you’re right Kang Manager, it is delicious.” He said while giving him a slight smirk.

“I KNOW RIGHT! I told you so! Seems like you really like it, I’m glad! Hahaha.”

Dongho’s reaction made Minki flustered a bit. He was so oblivious that Minki instantly understand why Hyemi had a hard time conveying her feelings to him.

Meanwhile, Hyemi just blinked while looking at her fingers that’s still warm because of Minki’s mouth. She knows cotton candy is delicious but she didn’t know that he liked it to that extent. Didn’t know how to react, she just punched his shoulder lightly and acting angry.

“Yah! That was so dirty! Ew now my fingers have your saliva in it!!”

“Yeah maybe I should have asked Kang Manager to feed me instead.”

His remark was welcomed by Dongho’s loud laughter, clearly enjoying the sight of the two quarrelling like little kids. After more snack eating and walking, they finally arrived at the waiting line for roller coaster, a must-try ride at every amusement park. Excitement could be seen on Dongho and Hyemi’s face, but not exactly the case for Minki. The closer they get to the roller coaster gate, the paler Minki’s face get.   
  
“Hey, maybe i should go. This is not a good idea.” He didn’t even look at her or Dongho, he was just frozen at the sight of the roller coaster spinning in spiral motion and people screaming in joy riding it. He unconsciously stepped back only to found Hyemi holding his hand, stopping him from fleeing from this nightmare.

“You should try! I never ride roller coaster but this looks like fun, come onn.”

“Yeah, if it’s amusement park then it’s roller coaster! Just try once.” Add Dongho while holding Minki’s other hand. Ignoring his protests, Hyemi and Dongho proceed to drag him to the entrance gate.

Minki’s nightmare didn’t stop there. Since they came in three, one of them had to sit beside other people which will be awkward as hell. Dongho tried to console him by offering himself to sit beside him, lightly joking about he can hold his hand if he’s that scared. As much as Minki wanted to bail or at least having someone he knew to go through this hell ride beside him, he knew he can’t do that to Hyemi.

“....It’s okay. You two just sit in the front.” He finally muttered the word while putting up a bravado, a thing which he did an amazing job with since this morning. Hyemi didn’t fail to notice how Minki’s brows were knitted together and the way he repeatedly tap his foot, showing clear signs of nervousness around him. Looks like this time he didn’t do a good job at bravado after all.

“Minki ya, if you’re that scared i can sit beside you.”

“I’m not scared! Now hurry we will make other people wait too long!” He hurriedly push Hyemi onto Dongho and sit on the designated seat. When the ride finally moved, he mentally cursed and gripped the safety bar until his knuckles turned white.

“Park Hyemi.. you owe me a lot here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong this is my first time posting in ao3. I write this fic just because i really like Nuble company concept for Nu’est W back then ;)


End file.
